


Upside Down

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Upside Down

Being hung up by your ankles to die like a cow on a meat hook was pretty damn ignominious, Sam decided.  He tried again to fold in half and reach his feet, and his ribs protested sharply, white-hot pain zinging through him.

Sam fell back, letting his hands dangle, and thought about his life choices.  The blood was rushing to his head and his brain was beginning to fog.  He was only dimly aware of the sudden noise in the room, the thud of bodies and the shriek of agonized demons.

And then Gabriel was there, looking at him from upside down, and Sam blinked blearily at him.

“You have pretty eyes,” he slurred.

Gabriel touched Sam’s forehead and the pain and fog lifted.  Sam sucked in air as awareness rushed back and Gabriel leaned in to kiss him.  It was an awkward angle and their lips didn’t really fit together right, but Sam abruptly didn’t care.  Gabriel’s mouth was warm and his breath was sweet, and Sam sighed and relaxed into it. 

Maybe his life choices weren’t so bad after all, if this was one of the perks.


End file.
